


CowBoy Boots

by hpets



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a stripper, Spock is curious</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cowboy boots

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys just a quick little snippet. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Stripping  
> Jim/Spock

 

Cowboy Boots

Spock had not known what to expect when several of his peers from his Xenobiology class had invited him on field trip. The field trip was to be an exploration into ‘Expressive Human Nature’ they had told him. His first instinct was to decline the offer; he suspected their attempts at suppressing their smiles had an underlying meaning. The discussion with his mother the previous night however and her encouragements to engage more with his peers would not leave him. So he had agreed. He could admit to himself he was slightly curious about what the field trip would entail. Human Behavior had always intrigued him even after the 3 years on Earth he had spent studying at Star Fleet academy.

It did not occur to him that in accompanying them on such a field trip would end up with him sitting at a table in semi darkness watching two scantily glad women gyrating to heavy music on a stage lit with multi-colored lights. It seemed he had been ‘pranked’ if he had his colloquialism correct. This theory was easily confirmed by the amused grins and nudging he was receiving from his classmates sharing the table.

The Vulcan took a breath and picked up the pad he had brought to take notes and turned to the crowd observing their reactions to each suggestive movement from the dancing women. He decided if he was here he might as well use it to add to his scientific studies.

The club was filled with an approximately even number of both male and females from a variety of different species. But most were human. And all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the stage show. The human race had grown substantially from their black and white views of sexuality and now easily found pleasure in both sexes equally.

As Spock calmly took notes of the human reactions around him, his classmates slowly started to lose interest in his non-reactions and busied themselves in cheering encouragements as the women reacted the climax of their performance.

The Vulcan became intrigued as he witness people started tossing varying amounts of credits on the stage as the women finished up their dance and sauntered off the stage with their earnings. He estimated the amount to be in the hundreds. A vast amount for 3.4 minutes of dancing.

He continued to catalogue the reactions around him through a number of acts both male and female. All started out fully dressed, all left with only thin strips of fabric to hide their most intimate parts by the end of each act.

Then next act Spock calculated would be male. The last act, an Andorian juggling with their antenna and stripping at the same time was female. So due to the alternation between acts it was only logical to assume this was the case.

Spock sitting quietly watched curiously as the lights dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd. Previously screaming men and women sat silently in their seats eyes riveted on the stage almost shaking in barely contained anticipation. Even those at the bar to the back of the club had moved forward silently to get a better view of the darkened stage.

The announcer’s deep voice cut through the club introducing the next performer to be San Francisco’s one and only Jay.

A shadow flicked at the back of the stage as a low beat began to rise around the room. Slowly the lights focused revealing a silhouette of a man who appeared to be wearing the stereotypical garb of an American cowboy. His back was turned to the crowd, fingers of one hand resting on the rim of his hat, as his profile became the only detail in the shadow.

The Lights suddenly darkened once more, before flickering on again as the music built in tempo. The man still shadowed had turned hands now resting on the guns at his devilishly slim hips.

The lights went out again and the music continued to rise. Even Spock could feel the anticipation in the room as it rose higher each time the lights flicked.

The lights flicked on once again and the shadowed cowboy now had his guns raised pointing out at the crowd. The lights flicked once before the music reached its crescendo almost like the firing of a gun and the lights flooded the stage revealing the masked cowboy his guns smoking and seductive smirk playing on his reddened lips. Slowly the man moved his body into the music. Boots tapping out a rhythm as the golden spurs clinked with every move. Then as his body moved, golden skin carefully revealed itself teasingly at first almost if it was a little shy. But in an instant it became bold as more and more gold was revealed leaving the man clad in nothing but his cowboy boots and a scrap of black fabric covering his crotch.

There wasn’t a single eye in the audience that was not riveted on his body. Even Spock could not take his eyes off the man, though he seemed to be the only one whose stare did not waver from his face. The eyes that caught his were gleaming brightly through his mask, gems of blue starkly contrasting the black.

The music slowed and the man’s movements followed until he came to a complete stand still his skin glistening under the heat of the lights. Once the final note trailed off it took a moment for the crowd to realize their idol was stationary save for his heaving chest. Then the whole club burst into a wall of sound as the patrons jumped into a frenzy of cheering and yelling, scrambling for wallets and then the stage trying to out do each other with the amount of credits they could throw at or fit into the band of the mans underwear.

Carefully the performer managed to extract himself from his adoring fans and make his way off stage. It was only then the club returned to its previous state as the next performer was announced.

Spock moved back into his chair. He had not realized the point at which he had moved himself forward nor when he had dropped his pad into his lap. It seemed the performer had a similar effect on everyone in the club. He quickly returned his attention to his pad to start his notes of the phenomenon. The performers name caught him short however, it seems such a simple name. A little too simple for a man that could mesmerize the entire room with a single quirk of his lips.

The Vulcan rose from his seat nodding to his peers and made his way out the club. The night had been most intriguing and he had gained a new fascinating subject to observe.

The end


	2. Years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few years after Cowboy boots, Something reminds him of the stripper from his academy days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys, decided to write just a little more to the story, not much but hope you enjoy. :D

Cowboy Boots 

Years later…

It had been years since Spock had thought of his time in the academy and the strangely intriguing man that could gain the attention of the room with just a sway of his hips. He was unsure if it was Dr. McCoy’s descriptions of the entertainment available on Rigel IV the confirmed destination for the Enterprise’s next shore leave or the simple movement of the captain’s hand to silence the chatter of the Department heads when he announced this news so he could move on to the briefing of their next mission that had reminded him. Perhaps a combination of both. 

The thought however continued with him through the day, becoming useful when he decided it was prudent to correct the Doctor on the assumptions he had of Spock and his knowledge about the ‘strip clubs’ he and the Captain were planning to visit during shore leave. The facial expression the Doctor formed was most fascinating as was his disbelief at Spock’s statement. The Captain had looked at him curiously but did not comment as Scotty beamed them down to the surface of Hexane prime, an M Class planet with inhabitants just beyond warp capacity and viable for introduction into the federation. 

The people of Hexane Prime are humanoid insectoids with cities of intricately carved earth mounds and a calm disposition. They were skilled miners and very good at finding deposits of precious materials. Each mound and cave carved into the earth were originally mines converted into familial dwellings and infrastructure continuing for kilometers under the planet’s surface. 

The negotiations went smoothly and a treaty was signed, the Captain and Lieutenant Uhura performing admirably when the negotiations turned to cultures and what it meant for the Hexian’s if they were to enter the federation. It was unfortunate that at the celebratory feast the Klingon’s attacked. 

It seemed the war like race had been capturing many of the Hexian people and forcing them to work in their dilithium mines. The Hexian’s had seen it unnecessary to inform them of this information when they made the request to join the federation. 

In the chaos of the attack he and the Captain had been separated from the group taking cover in the extensive cave systems. The Klingons had not been aware of their presence it seemed, and the Enterprise was likely to be unaware of their predicament due to the high magnetic field surrounding the planet. It did not disrupt the transporters; it did however disrupt the subspace scanners making it impossible to detect other ships in the vicinity. Communication with the Enterprise was also made less possible the further they were underground. 

“Spock,” Jim spoke quietly eyes bright in the gloom, “You think we can take them?” 

The Captain was referring to the group of heavily armed Klingon’s 10.5 meters from their hiding spot behind a large pile of sculptured boulders, which for the Hexian’s was their greatest art. 

Spock turned his eyes to his Captain. The man was crouched next to him phaser held ready. His shirt was in strips barely hanging from his shoulders and dirt from their sprint through the tunnels was smudged across his eyes. The image looked vaguely familiar. 

“If we were to attack now we have a 87.6% chance of being killed or captured,” Spock replied finally. The Captain turned away a calculating look in his eye as his gaze went back to the hostile aliens. 

“Jay?” Spock found himself saying realizing the Captain look very similar to the stripper that had taken his interest those years ago and had disappeared from the establishment he had performed at before Spock could complete his research. 

“Excuse me?!” The Captain answered in an incredulous whisper staring at his first officer in surprise. 

His reaction made Spock pause, “You have heard that name before?” he asked curious.

“I,” Jim looked back at the Klingon’s before his eyes darted to the earthen floor and then back at Spock. 

“You have been called that before,” Spock answered for him, “You were an entertainer before you entered Starfleet.”

“I,” Jim tried again, his voice if Spock could describe it accurately sounded like he was ashamed, “Spock, you. Look you have to understand. I needed the money and that was the easiest way to get it. I…”

“Jim,” Spock stopped him before he could go any further, “It is…”

He was unable to continue as the barrel of a phaser rifle was shoved into their hiding place. They had not been as quiet in their conversation as they should have. 

Cowboy Boots

The Captain sat beside him in silence the chains around his wrists hanging limp his eyes focused on the ground. The Klingon’s had been quick to lock them in one of the many tunnels they had acquired for their slave trading away from the Hexian’s main city. Their communicators were taken along with their phasers so it was prudent to devise a plan of escape before the Klingon commander returned to decide their fate, which if his assessment of Klingon’s was correct it would mean they would be interrogated then executed. It was fortunate that Jim’s shirt was ripped and his captain insignia unidentifiable, so if they did not manage to escape the Klingon’s their focus would be directed at him with his rank of commander on full display as long as Jim kept his silence.

“Jim?” Spock asked trying to gain his captain’s attention the chains clasped around his own wrists clinking together as he shifted. The man had not moved nor looked at him since they had been chained to the wall. 

The captain didn’t look up when he spoke, “Yes Spock?” 

This was not common behavior. His captain was not injured so he could only summarize one thing. That Jim was embarrassed Spock had recognized him as the stripper Jay. His reaction, however was not one he would have anticipated. He was usually quite free with his sexuality and so would be unlikely to feel ashamed about his occupation as a male stripper. Perhaps he thought it was shameful that Spock had frequented the establishment he worked in, but Spock would not find out just staring at him. 

“I wish to finish our conversation that was interrupted,” Spock said shifting slightly closer to his captain. 

“Ok, that’s…” Jim said slowly eyes darting to him before returning to the floor. 

“I understand that to some humans it maybe considered depraved to frequent such establishments of sexual recreation,” Spock spoke up when Jim trailed off awkwardly, “I do not wish you to think lesser of me for frequenting the establishment you worked in before you entered star fleet, it was as I told Dr. McCoy an observation of Human nature. Your performance was most fascinating in the way that it could capture the attention of the audience. I have seen nothing like it in my time on Earth or in Starfleet. Your ability to capture the attention of a room has translated into your captaincy, something that I greatly admire about you.”

“I, You” Jim finally looked up startled at Spock’s confession, “I never thought any less of you Spock, I thought you would think I was, well disgusting for doing what I did. I know most Vulcan’s think such a thing is distasteful.”

“I would never think such a thing,” Spock replied shifting closer his chains pulling slightly, needing to assure Jim he could never see him in such a way, “Sex, while I will admit is not something my people will speak of openly, it does not mean we find it shameful. It is only our time that..,” Spock trailed off not willing to speak of Pon far with his Captain. 

“Oh,” Jim deflated, “Right well I guess that clears that up,” he smiled shifting so he was within Spock’s personal space finally looking him in the eye, a mischievous twinkle shone from the blue irises, “But can I ask if you admired anything else about my performances?”

Spock’s lips twitched. He had been discreet about his attraction to his Captain not wanting to compromise their friendship with a confession. It seemed however that Jim felt the same. 

“I will admit to some interest in other aspects of your performance,” Spock took the invitation moving closer feeling Jim’s warm breath on his lips. 

“Oh good, because if it was just about observing human nature then I would be disappointed,” Jim’s lips brushed his as he spoke.

Spock leaned forwards capturing Jim in a human kiss, his hands weighed down as they were still finding their way to caress his face. He could feel Jim’s hands in his hair and on his shoulder pulling him even closer. 

Someone clearing their voice rather loudly forced them apart abruptly as they both jumped. Dr McCoy, Lieutenant Uhura and the rest of the landing party stood in the doorway. The doctor, looking mildly disgusted was holding a set of keys. 

Uhura was hiding a smile, “We saw you get captured so we thought we should rescue you,” she said. 

“You could have waited 5 minutes,” Jim grinned sliding his hand into Spock’s. 

The End. Or the beginning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Short and sweet, hope you all enjoyed it. And Please Please Please ReView it would be much appreciated to hear what you all think.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Am thinking about continuing it but that will have to wait for a bit. Please review. :D


End file.
